Perasaan Ku Yang Harus Kau Ketahui
by Musim Gugur Sakura
Summary: Kisah cinta karin yang ingin memiliki seseorang bernama Kazune Kujyou. Kesedihan yang mendalam di alami Karin ketika tahu bahwa Kazune dan Rika berpacaran/"Gomen Karin.. "/"Untuk apa? "/"Karena selama ini aku... "/"Aishiteru Karin"/"Aishiteru Mo Kazune-kun "/CHU /LAST CHAP 2 FIN /bad Summary/pairing KazuneXKarin/RnR Please!/
1. Kepedihan Mendalam

**_'Kon'nichiwa Minna-san~!. Ketemu lagi dengan Author nan Gaje ini~!. Author mau menyampaikan sesuatu bahwa akun ini punya 2 orang. Berhubung Rin-chan gak On jadi Kazu-chan yang bakal buat Fict. Panggil aja Kazu-chan. Baiklah kalau begitu^^_**

* * *

 ** _^^ Happy Reading ^^_**

* * *

 **Perasaan Ku Yang Harus Kau Ketahui**

 **By : Rin-chan X KazuRin**

 **Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin/Chu©Koge Donbo**

 **Story®Rin-chan X KazuRin**

 **Charac :**

 **Karin, Kazune, Himeka, Michi, Kazusa, Jin, Miyon, Rika, Yuuki, Shingen, Kirika**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC, OOT, Jelek, Gaje, Aneh, Typo, Abal Abal**

 **Note :**

 **-Disini Kirika Perempuan**

 **\- Kirika sekelas dengan Karin, Himeka, dan Kazune**

 **-Karin itu Jenius**

 **-Kazune Takut sama serangga**

 **-Kazusa orang nya Jahil, dan licik**

 **-Michi dan Himeka Pacaran**

 **-Rika dan Kazune itu Pacaran**

 **-Karin sering nangis / Cemburu**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **^^Happy Reading^^**

 **[Normal Pov]**

Kicauan burung pagi terdengan sampai ke sebuah kamar gadis bermata Emerland, dan bersurai brunette yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dengan segera gadis itu-Karin Hanazono- segera beranjak ke ruang makan. Saat ia sudah sampai di dapur, ia menemuka sahabatnya Himeka Kujyo dan Kazusa Kujyo yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini. Dengan segera Karin menyapa sahabat nya yang sudah dianggap nya sebagai saudara itu sendiri.

"Ohayou Himeka- **chan** , Kazusa- **chan** ~!" Sapa Karin

"Ohayou mo Karin- **chan** ~!" Sapa Himeka

"Ohayou mo Karin- **san** ~!" Sapa Kazusa

"Cuma kalian berdua nih yang sudah bangun? Kemana tuh **_Rambut Jagung_**?" Tanya Karin sambil menekan kata kata terakhir.

"Hei! Aku dengar itu! " Ucap tajam seorang pemuda bersurai blonde dengan iris saffir nya yang menawan-Kazune Kujyo-.

"Ckh! " Umpat Karin

Namun walaupun begitu sebenarnya Karin menyukai pemuda itu. Namun apa daya karna pemuda itu sudah mempunyai kekasih-Rika Karasuma-. Karin selalu melihat adegan yang salalu tak ingin di lihat nya. Mulai dari Kazune dan Rika Kencan, sampain Kazune mencium Rika. Pada saat itu Karin menundukkan kepalanya waktu mendengan kalau Kazune menembak Rika.

(Author : Kalo di tembak mati dong? #Plakk XD )

(Readers : Udah lanjut! *Devil Smirk* )

(Author : Okeh - Okeh *Peace* )

"Ohayou Minna~!" Sapa Pemuda bersurai caramel dangan iris yang berbeda yang satu saffir dan yang satu lagi violet-Michiru Nishikiori-.

"Ohayou mo Michi" Sapa Karin, Kazusa, dan Himeka

"Minna sarapan nya sudah jadi~, ayo sarapan" Ucap Kazusa

Setelah itu mereka duduk di tempat masing masing.

"Itadakimasu~!" Seru mereka semua.

 **-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-X%0-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan mereka langsung menuju sekolah mereka, Sakura Gaoka High School, kelas XII A. Dengan segera mereka memasuki gerbang tersebut, saat melewati segerombolan wanita -wanita itu, para wanita itu menjerit histeris.

 _"Kujyo-kun~~!"_

 _"Kujyo-kun~!"_

 _"Kyaa! Kujyo-kun keren sekali~!"_

Itulah teriakan teriakan segerombolan wanita wanita itu. Namun, Kazune tidak memperdulikan nya dengan tampang yang stay cool dia melewati para Fans Fanatik itu. Dan terdengar lagi jeritan histeris itu.

 _"Kyaa!"_

 _"Kujyo-kun tampan sekali~!_

 _"Keren nya~~!"_

Karin, Michi, Himeka, dan Kazusa hanya menggeleng kepala merihat para Fans Fans yang bisa di bilang berlebihan itu. Saat hendak membuka pintu kelas ada yang langsung memeluk Kazune dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau buka Rika Karasuma.

"Kazune-kun~!" Seru Rika dengan nada manja sambil memeluk Kazune dari belakang.

"Ohayou mo~!" Sapa Kazune sambil tersenyum.

 _'Cih! Saat bersama Rika dia tersenyum. Kalu kami? Jutek nya minta ampun!' Batin Karin, Michi, Himeka, dan Kazusa. Namun,_ di balik itu karin menyimpan kepedihan yang mendalam.

 **[Karin Pov]**

 _'Cih!'_ aku mendecih kesal melihat adegan itu, dengan tanpa persetujuan aku langsung masuk dan menaruh tas ku di samping tas Kirika. Dengan segera aku berjalan keluar menuju toilet. Himeka, Kazusa, dan Michi hanya menatapku bingung, lalu Himeka bertanya kepada ku.

"Kau mau kemana Karin- **chan**? " Tanya Himeka. Aku tak mengubrisi pertanyaan dari Himeka, dengan segera aku beranjak ke toilet.

Setelah menutup pintu toilet, aku segera memandang ke cermin yang di sediakan di sekolah ku. Tanpa sadar aku menjatuh kan keristal benimg dari mata ku.

 _Tes.._

 _Tes.._

 _Tes.._

Tes..

Tes..

Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. _'_ _Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini? Kenapa tidak dengan orang lain saja? Oh Kami- **sama** tolonglah aku ' batin ku_

 _Ceklek!_

Tanpa sadar ada sseorang yang masuk. Dengan segera dia bertanya kenapa aku menangis.

"Karin- **chan** kenapa kau menangis" Tanya seseorang dengan suara yang lembut nan gemulai yang tidak lain adalah..

Dengan segera aku menghaous keristal bening itu sambil berkata.

"Aku tak apa Himeka- **chan**. Aku hanya kelilipan. " Dusta ku

"Kau tak usah berbohong lagi Karin- **chan**. Kau pasti sangat mencintai Kazune- **chan**." Ucap Himeka dengan lembut.

"Kau hiks.. Kau benar Himeka- **chan**. A-aku sangat hiks.. Mencintainya! " Seruku setelah itu aku langsung memeluk Himeka, dan Himeka membalas itu. Aku menangis sesegukan di dalam pelukan nya itu. Himeka adalah orang yang dapat menenangkan ku, selain Kazusa.

"Tenanglah Karin- **chan** , _Kami- **sama**_ pasti akan memberikan yang terbaik ke pada mu. " Ucap Himeka

Entah mengapa aku merasa Himeka menjadi lebih dewasa.

"A-arigatou hiks.. Himeka- **chan**." Ucap ku

Himeka hanya mengangguk pelan setelah itu ia berkata..

"Sudah. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas. Karena, 15 menit lagi Rena- **sensei** akan masuk. "ucap Himeka

Setelah aku lebih tenang aku dan Himeka berjalan ke kelas kami.

Saat aku dan Hineka duduk di bangku masing masing Rena- **Sensei** datang. Dengan begitu pelajaran Fisika di mulai. Suasana di kelas ku hening tidak ada yang bercerita. Karena, di sekolah ku Rena- **sensei** terkenal sangat _**Killer**_ dari semua guru yang ada di sekolah ku. #Plakk XD.

* * *

 **To Be Contioned**

* * *

 ** _Huwaa ~~~~ ! Akhir nya selesai juga Fict pertama Kazu-chan, Arigatou minna karna sudah membaca Fict Kazu-chan. Jangan lupa Review ya minna ~~~~!_**

 ** _^^ Jaa Nee Minna ^^_**


	2. Sebuah Kebahagiaan

_**'Ne, Minna~! Kazu-chan balik lagi ohoho. Cuma sekedar pemberitahuan Kazu-chan ini Perempuan. Jangan lupa Review ya minna~~. Oke langsung baca aja yah fict nya readers^^'**_

* * *

 **Perasaan Ku Yang Harus Kau Ketahui**

 **By : Rin-chan X KazuRin(Kazu-chan)**

 **Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin©Koge Donbo**

 **Story®Rin-chan X KazuRin**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC, OOT, GAJE, ANEH, ABAL ABAL, BIKIN MUAL,JELEK, Typo**

* * *

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **[Normal Pov]**

Setelah selesai mengajar, Rena- **sensei** Melangkah ke luar kelas menuju ruang guru. Setelah kepergian Rena- **sensei** , kelas XII A menjadi kacau bak hancurnya kapal tintanic #Plakk XD. Ada yang bermain kejar kejaran, memanjat tembok seperti kekelawar(?), memancing(?),dan lain lain. Mari kita lihat kegiatan Kujyou's Familly.

Setelah selesai melepas penat Kazusa dan Himeka mengajak karin untuk pergi ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Ne, Karin- **chan** ayo kita ke taman belakang sekolah, kata nya Kazusa- **chan** ingin bertanya kepada mu. " Ajak Himeka

"emm.. Ha'i. " Ucap Karin sambil mengangguk.

Karin, Kazusa, dan Himeka berjalan beriringan ke taman belakang sekolah yang tidak terlalu ramai. Setelah sampai di pemakaman(?) mereka langsung mengubur diri masing masing(?).

 _(Readers : BaKazu- **chan** buat cerita yang bener dong! * **Deathglare** *_

 _(Author : Ha'i. Gomen Hontou ni Gomennasai * **Cengengesan** *)_

Setelah sampai di taman mereka ber-3 langsung duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

Suasana hening seketika namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Kazusa menanyakan hal yang bisa membuat Karin merona. Namun, tanpa mereka sadari Kazune lewat dan menguping pembicaraan mereka di balik semak semak.

"Etto...Karin- **san** apa benar kau menyukai Oni- **san**? " Tanya Kazusa. Mendengar hal itu pipi Karin merona. Saat Karin ingin menjawab Himeka langsung memotong ucapan Karin.

"Itu benar Kazusa- **chan**. Karin- **chan** sangat mencintai kazune-chan." Jawab Himeka Enteng. Mendengar hal itu pipi Karin semakin merona hingga menjalar ke telinga nya.

 **[Kazune Pov]**

Saat aku melewati Taman belakang aku melihat Kazusa, Himeka, dan Karin, tetapi aku tidak tahu mereka sedang membicarakan apa. Karena penasaran, akhirnya aku menguping pembicaraan mereka di balik semak semak yang berada di belakang mereka. Namun, aku terkejut saat Kazusa melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin.

 _"Etto...Karin- **san** apa kau benar menyukai Oni- **san**? " Tanya Kazusa_

 _"Itu benar Kazusa- **chan**. Karin-chan sangat mencintai Kazusa- **chan**." Itu suara Himeka_

 _"Kalian apaan sih?! " Bentak Karin_

 _"Ayolah Karin- **chan** kau mengaku saja." Goda Himeka_

 _"Ckh! Baiklah aku mengaku, aku memang menyukai kazune- **kun**. Puas?! " Seru Karin_

 _"Ohoho,,, kami ber-2 sangat puas mendengar ucapan mu karin- **chan** /- **san**. Hahahahaha." Ucap Kazusa dan Himeka_

Setelah itu mereka ber-3 pergi kekelas, karna bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi.

 _'J-jadi s-selama ini K-Karin m-menyukaiku?' batin ku_

Pikiran ku sekarang melayang entah kemana. Yang ada di pikiran ku hanyalah Karin, Karin, dan Karin. Sampai seseorang menepuk pundak ku, aku langsung kaget melihat ada seseorang menepuk pundak ku.

"Kau sedang apa di sini, Kazune- **kun**? " Tanya Rika

"Eh, tidak. Ada yang inigin ku bicarakan pada mu" Ucap ku

"Apa? " Tanya nya

"Aku ingin... " aku menjedah kalimat ku, untuk mengambil nafas " **Hubungan kita berakhir** " Ucap ku dengan dingin sambil menekan kata kata _**'**_ ** _Hubungan kita berakhir'._** aku melangkah pergi tanpa melirik Rika yang sedang mematung.

Sekarang aku sadar betapa bodoh nya aku yang tidak mengetahui perasaan Karin. Kini aku sadar aku tidak mencintai Rika tetapi aku mencintai Karin.

Saat aku ingin kembali kekelas aku melihat Karin yang baru keluar dari toilet perempuan, dari mata nya aku melihat di habis menangis.

" **KARIN**! " Panggil ku. Dia menoleh demgan segera aku berlari ke arah nya.

"Kau kenapa? " Tanya ku

"Ah! A-aku b-baik baik s-saja" Dusta nya. Aku hanya pura pura percaya saja dengan ucapan nya

"Em.. Apa pulang sekolah kau ada waktu? " Tanya ku. Kulihat dia sedang berfikir.

"Sepertinya ada, kenapa? " Tanya nya

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan mu" Ucap ku

"Baiklah, di mana? " Tanya nya lagi dengan wajah polos. Wajah nya sangat lucu, ingin rasanya aku mencoba bagaimana rasa bibir nya yang _Kisseble_ , dan mencubit pipi nya yang chubby.

"Aku tunggu kau di jembatan **Kamiomo** , sampai bertemu sepulang sekolah. " Ucap ku yang langsung berlari kekelas.

 **[Skip Sepulang Sekolah]**

Aku sudah sampai di jembatan **Kamiomo** tetapi Karin belum datang juga, sampai akhir nya ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku.

"Kazune- **kun**!" Panggil nya. Aku pun menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi jalan nya macet. " Ucap nya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Tak apa, aku juga baru sampai. " Ucap ku

"Jadi kau mau bicara apa? " Tanya Karin _**To The Point.**_

"Gomene Karin.. " Ucap ku sambil menunduk.

"Untuk apa? " Tanya nya

"Karena selama ini aku sudah menyakiti mu. Aku tahu kalu kau juga mencintaiku." Ucap ku

"Em... itu tak apa." Ucap nya sambil tersenyum paksa.

" **Aishiteru Karin**." Ucap ku lagi. Kulihat mata nya tebelalak saat mendengar ucapan ku barusan, namun itu tidak terlalu lama karena dia membalas perasaan ku.

" **Aishiteru Mo Kazune-kun**." Ucap nya

 **Chu~~**

Bibir kami saling bersentuhan, aku lihat Karin nampak kaget namun dia menikmati ciuman itu. Setelah puas, aku melepaskan ciuman itu, dan kini wajah kami berdua benar benar merah melebihi cabai. Setelah itu aku dan Karin duduk di rerumputan dekat jembatan itu. Saat Karin duduk aku merebahkan kepalaku di pahanya.

"Kazune- **kun** , bagaimana dengan Rika- **chan** ? " Tanya Karin

"Aku sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apa apa dengan nya. " Ucap ku santai tanpa beban.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya nya lagi

"Sejak **R-A-H-A-S-I-A** " Ucap ku langsung berlari.

" **AKAN KU KEJAR KAU KAZUNE!** " Seru nya setalah itu dia mengejarku, dan terjadilah Kejar mengejar.

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

 _ **'Huwaa~~~~~ ! Akhir nya selesai juga Fict ini , Arigatou Gozaimashita minna atas Review nya ~~~~ !**_

 ** _Sebenernya Kazu-chan belum punya ide buat fict ini tapi , Kazu-chan dapet ide dari Rin-chan dan sahabat Kazu-chan ._**

 ** _Nah misalnya ada kata kata yang salah itu cuma trik Kazu-chan supaya bisa nambah ' Word ' hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe * Cengir kuda * * Peace * XD #Plakk_**

 ** _Inget ini belum tamat loh Minna ~~~~_**

 ** _Mau lihat kelanjutan nya? Silahkan tapi dengan 1 syarat loh~~~~ * Smirk Evil *_**

 ** _Kalian harus Read and Review Fict ini ajah ~~~~ #Plakk XD_**

 ** _Cuma itu dong kok gak lebih._**

 ** _Mau lebih ? Silahkan tanya ke Pak RT di rumah kalian masing masing ya? #Plakk XD_**

 ** _Baiklah Kazu-chan undur diri dulu minna ~~~~_**

 ** _Sampai ketemu di Fanfic berikut nya ^^_**

 ** _^^ Jaa Nee ^^_**

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

Saat ini Kazune dan Karin sedang berhadapan dengan pendeta untuk mengucap kan Janji pernikahan di salah satu Gereja. Kazune dan Karin kini saling berhadapan dan memegang tangan satu sama lain.

 _"Kazune Kujyou bersedia kah engkau menjadi pendamping Karin Hanazono, dan menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik, dalam Suka maupun Duka, dalam Sehat maupun Sakit sampai ajal menjemput? " Tanya pendeta._

"Aku bersedia" Jawab Kazune

 _"Karin Hanazono apa engkau bersediah menjadi pendamping hidup Kazune Kujyou, dalam Suka maupun Duka, dalam Sehat maupun Sakit sampai ajal menjemput? " Tanya pendeta itu lagi._

"Ya aku bersedia" Jawab Karin

 _"Baiklah, sekarang kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang Suami Istri. " Ucap Pendeta itu_

 **PROK~ PROK~PROK~PROK~PROK~PROK~**

Terdengar tepuk tangan semua orang yang melihat pengucapan janji suci itu.

 **~~4 TAHUN KEMUDIAN~~**

"Ne, selamat ya Nii- **san** , Nee- **san**. Keponakanku mau di beri nama siapa?" Tanya Kazusa kepada Kazune Kujyou dan Karin Hanazono _**#Ups! Baiklah Kazu-chan ralat lagi*** _ dan Karin Kujyo.

"Aku akan memberinya nama Suzune." Ucap Karin kepada adik ipar nya.

"Wah! Nama yang bagus! " Ucap Kazusa

"benar. " Jawab Kazune

Kazune dan Karin sudah menikah satu tahun yang lalu dan sekarang mereka di karuniai seorang anak laki laki bernama Suzune Kujyou yang sedang berada di pelukan Karin.

 **~~5 Tahun Kemudian~~**

Sekarang Suzune sudah berusia 6 tahun, saat ini ia dan Karin tangah menyiapkan Makan Siang.

"Ne, Suzu- **kun** bisa kau panggilkan ayah mu? " Tanya Karin kepada putra nya

"Ha'i Kaa- **san** " jawab nya sambil berlari ke ruang keluarga.

"Tou- **san m** akan siang sudah siap~. Ayo kita makan bersama~" Ajak Suzune

"Baiklah" Ucap Kazune dan mengendong putra kecil nya itu

Keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

* * *

 ** _~~ Fin ~~_**


End file.
